Makoto Itou
'Makoto Itou '''is the main protagonist in the visual novel and anime and manga adaptations of ''School Days. Appearance Makoto has a plain appearance as a teenage boy. He usually wears a school uniform and casual clothes, which depend on different occasions. It has varied slightly in the three games. Personality Generally, Makoto is a gentle and kind-hearted person, and gets along with girls without much trouble, however he is very indecisive, unable or unwilling to choose among the women he comes cross. He is also weak-willed and can easily fall under other's control, even Kotonoha Katsura can manipulate him. Moreover, Makoto seems to process "natural dull", acts too slow when being confessed by girls, which renders him even more indecisive. Throughout the story, Makoto has a huge sex drive and is often seen as irresponsible, both can be attributed to flaws of personality design and scenario glitches. Although gets along with females, when facing a girl he has feelings for, he still becomes bashful. In psychiatric terms, Makoto can be described as a person who for the most part generally lacks emphathy, but has good intentions. He has very limited set of emotions what makes him look dull. He honestly cannot understand what girls feel and why they are acting weird and sees them like machines that stop working and require maintenance. He has no desire for intimacy but enjoy sexual relationships or other fun activities. Character description A student of one- of class three, he developed an interest in Kotonoha Katsura, desk partner Sekai Saioniji, introduces him to Katsura, and later develops jealousy over the two. Soon, Makoto goes behind the back of his girlfriend, and commits polyamorous acts on the other female students in his class. This attitude later made him egotistical and not care in the slightest about the girls' feelings. In the infamous anime ending, he is killed by Sekai after she claimed that she was pregnant and told her to have an abortion. He is stabbed to death. Kotonoha later retaliates by murdering Sekai, and cutting off Itou's head, and is last seen cradling it in her arms in a seemingly abandoned boat. It was also implied that Makoto knew the consequences of his actions, and refused to take action for them. Trivia *The origin of his full name is an allusion to Hirobumi Itō (伊藤 博文), statesman and four-time Prime Minister of Japanese Empire, also the supreme director of Japan-occupied Korea, and they share same birthday. *In School Days and Summer Days, there are many medals and trophies in Makoto's bedroom, but in Cross Days they are removed by unknown reason. *Although a lustful womanizing sex addict, Makoto doesn't seem to get away with rape. Any time he attempts or commits rape, things turn out badly for him. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Teenage Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Nemesis Category:In love villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Hero's Lover Category:True Neutral Category:Pimps Category:Addicts Category:Obsessed Category:Weaklings Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:On & Off Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Adulterers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Villains With Mental Illness